Good in Goodbye
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: When the Arendelle gang walk through the portal they don't get sent back to their home, they get sent to season 1. When they stay for awhile and Emma and Elsa get together, things get complicated in Storybrook. FrozenSwan, eventual SwanQueen, other pairings to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

A/n So this is my first Once Upon a Time fanfiction. I've been working on this since the hiatus, but between school and life I have just gotten to writing it down.

Please tell me what you think.

Without further ado chapter 1 of Good in Goodbye

* * *

Elsa's POV

When Emma opes the portal I enter first, knowing if I went last I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't not go through, stay with the savior and the people in this strange little town where former evil queens and pirates are some of the first people you call when there's trouble and a giant wall of ice is just another thing to keep people in town, the one who created it not to be considered dangerous if one person or one group of people say she's not. Where there's more then just me who has magic. And if given the chance I can't guarantee I'll go back to my responsibility to my kingdom and my sister, but I know I have to so after saying my thank yous I turn my back on the savior, my savior, and her family I slowly walk through the portal that's supposed to take us home.

When I take the first step on the outside I nearly fall on my face, the heels I have on not meant for the sudden terrain change, or forests for that matter I muse as I look around to find myself in one, I don't ponder this long because right after me comes Kristoff and finally Anna.

Looking at the forest it's easy for all of us to tell that the portal didn't take us to Arendelle, but where we are I'm not sure "Where are we?" Anna asks looking around

"Not Arendelle," Kristoff says

Before he can continue I speak up "We're not in our realm, there's no magic here." I tell them after repeatedly trying to form even a small snowflake and failing

"What do you mean?" Anna asks sounding worried

"I mean, I can feel it, but I can't use it, what ever realm we're in doesn't have magic." I say trying to sound calmer then I am, I had felt this feeling of being cut off from my powers before in the urn, I loathed feeling like that again

"Well we are near s _omewhere_." Kristoff says pointing to an old well in a clearing a little ways away

Some small part of my mind says I've seen that well before but I can't place it as I get closer to it I feel a pull down a different path "I think we should go this way." I motion the way it was pulling me as we had no way that seemed like a more viable option they follow me.

We all walk forward we come to a cliff, we can see for miles but what shocks all of us is the clock tower maybe a mile of so away from us, "Storybrook." is all Anna says getting excited "someone there has to know what happened with that portal."

I share a look with Krostoff "don't get too excited, Anna." He says calmly

"We don't know why there's no magic or why we're still here, plus listen," I say only for the sounds of the forest to surround us

"What?"

"There's only animals, no people, the merry men, Ruby, and several other people, there's always someone out here, but not now." I explain

"Well we can either go and see if it is Storybrook and maybe get some answers or we can wander around and hope to find someplace else. Quite frankly I vote we go to the town." Kristoff says then points a couple hundred yards away "It looks like there's a bridge down that way." He says as he begins walking toward the bridge, Anna an I follow, a sense of trepidation engulfing my body.

As we enter the town with a 'Welcome to Storybrook' sign

"Oh, I was right, it is Storybrook!" Anna says excitedly

"Why haven't we run into anyone in these woods yet, and why can Elsa use her magic." Kristoff tempers her down a little

We pass by the cemetery and just by pure instinct I walk toward it looking around I notice the two stones, Graham's or Neal's, that Emma had shown me, in fact the last death had happened in October of 1983, the curse that all of Storybrook was under for twenty-eight years was still in effect, Emma hadn't broken it. Which meant we hadn't traveled to Arendelle, we had traveled back in time at least 5 years, maybe more.

I explain this to the other two what that could mean for us, we're very likely stuck here, at least until the curse breaks. They both look solemn and I can tell we're all thinking what that extra time could cost Arendelle but we also know there's nothing else we can do at least until magic returns.

"So we're stuck for some unknown length of time," Anna asks

"At least until Emma breaks the curse."

"How long will that be?"

"…That depends…"I begin, as I'm start if Emma is here, if she is, magic will be back within a year, we maybe will able to leave within the year… if she's not it could take awhile. It could also take longer if we need more than just magic." I say wearily not wanting to get their hopes up, I can't help but wonder if we'll have to wait to get home until the second curse that will bring everyone in Storybrook back to the Enchanted Forest again, if not Zelena's curse, if she succeeds that is, to get back to Arendelle, if we wait til then we may be able to get back to before she was frozen by Ingrid, or more just after and allow all that happened in Storybrook to continue without leaving Arendelle in Hans' hands.

I'm jolted from my thoughts by a voice "Hey!" The voice behind me yells just before a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back and spins me around, just a few feet behind me a car speeds where I was about to step.

"Thank you," I breath out as I begin to look at the person who pulled me out of the way "you just saved…" I see stunning green eyes, blond hair and a red leather jacket, Emma "…me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so here's chapter two, the next chapter may take awhile, teachers are really cracking down then I have finals, on the up side, I'm free in less then a month, then I can update hopefully more often. Thank you to all those who followed and favorited and reviewed this story.

Please fav/follow/review

Without further ado chapter 2

* * *

Emma's POV

Who the hell almost gets hit by a car in a town as small as Storybrook? Is my first thought as I pull the mystery woman out of Main Street, my next thought who drives that fast in Storybrook, Maine, population- tiny. I vaguely hear the car skid to a stop a little ways down the road but I can't get myself to stop looking at her. When I finally look away from the shocked ocean blue eyes and look at the person they belong to I realize she almost looks like she came out of Henry's storybook, she has blonde, almost white, hair and a pale turquoise dress on.

The next thing I notice is that I haven't ever seen her around town in the two months I've been here, not that it says much, in the week and some odd days I've been deputy sheriff I've met dozens of new people but I haven't even seen this woman before today. Realizing I hadn't let go of her wrist so we were less then 8 inches apart I release it and step back as I ask "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says giving me a small smile "thank you…" she gives me a fishing look, wanting to know my name, my superpower goes off but I shove it to the side willing it to go away

"Emma Swan, the new deputy sheriff. And you are…"

At that point the other girl that she had been walking with ran back across to our side of the street "Elsa!" She yells "are you okay?"

With a slightly exasperated look but it also contains humor, "I'm fine, Anna." Then she turns back to me "I'm Elsa, as you probably guessed. That's my sister Anna." She motions toward the other girl "And he's her fiancée, Kristoff. We just got into town." She says with a half laugh, "Not even in town for thirty minutes and I already almost get myself killed."

"I think that may be a new record," a laugh before turning more serious and pointing out, "I'm sorry to do this but, I need to go yell at Leroy, how he ever got his drivers license I'll never know." Just before I start yelling at Leroy I give her a smile "Welcome to Storybrook, Elsa. I hope to see you around."

"What the Hell was that, Leroy?" I begin going in to the town drunk

"I didn't see her! I swear Swan." He half yells, half slurs at me

"Uh huh, okay, even if you somehow didn't notice a person walking in the cross walk you were speeding, didn't stop at a stop sign and you're drinking and driving…again!" I argue as I half pull him out and put handcuffs on him, leading him to the Sheriff's station, the ice cream that I had promised Henry forgotten in the moment, not to be remembered until well after Henry had to go back to Regina's, with a promise to get it next time.

Elsa's POV

After Emma leaves I can't help but compare the women I had known for months to the one I had just met, this one seemed to almost have more of a chip on her shoulder, but then having dozens of families, including your birth parents and your child's birth father abandon you would do that, time and having people there who cared about her had helped smooth those out. But I also saw how much believing and magic and being the savior had cost her.

This Emma hasn't lost her child's father because of him resurrecting his father, the dark one, or battled a dragon, or saved her son from Peter Pan, she hasn't been nearly frozen to death, or nearly died by someone trying to rip her heart out, but this Emma doesn't know that the Evil Queen will be one of her best friends, or that her son is correct and she is the savior, she doesn't know she's living with her mother who had wanted her more than anything.

After I finally shake those thoughts from my head "You guys go ahead, we may need a few things if we're staying until magic returns." I point out to them, seeing Kristoff and Anna both nod I walk towards one of the shops near by, waiting until Anna pulls Kristoff to the park, when they're out of sight, I take a breath, before I enter the Pawn Shop, looking around acting like I haven't been there before "Mr. Gold?"

"What can I do for you, dearie?" As he walks out from the back room

"I need to make a deal, I hear your the one in town to do that."

"My reputation precedes me." Is all he says before leaning forward "What can I do for you, miss…"

"Elsa." I say firmly before I begin explaining

Not twenty minutes later I've made the deal with him, I remember in the other Storybrook, Emma being careful with making deals with him, so I did what I saw her doing, rather similar to negotiating trade agreement, listen to exact words he used, be clear on what I wanted, I think I came out of it pretty well, what's the worst he could do with a favor from me?

Walking down a few shops I push the door open I hesitate only for a moment before entering, it was weird coming in here and not expecting a fight, though I now have my memory back it's only been a short while and I had been fighting Ingrid for months.

As I enter I check to see if any one else is in the shop, I'm pleasantly surprised when there's not, and walk up to the front counter. She doesn't look up from whatever she's writing on at first but when she does she drops the pen she's holding

"Hello." I start

"Hey, what can I get you?" She says with a smile.

"Well, Ingrid," I stress her name from our land just a bit, she stops and turns to look at me fully "I'd like a job, and to talk to you." I say leaning against the wall of Any Given Sundae.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, so I have a three day weekend this up coming weekend, so I maybe will be able to get headway on the next chapter then, after that I have two packed weeks of school that I won't be able to then it's summer, where I hopefully will have more time to work on this, along with my other stories.**

 **Thank you to all you who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story.**

 **Please R/R**

 **now, it's two in the morning, I'm going to go to sleep.**

 **without further ado chapter 3**

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Elsa! Why didn't you tell us about this before?" My sister says quietly, not wanting to draw any more attention to us, as I tell her about me going to Ingrid's shop, I didn't mention going to Gold's shop, something was telling me to not tell them about the deal I had made.

"I was thinking, Anna, that we need money for somewhere to stay and for food if were going to stay here for a while,"

"You could've gotten a job anywhere in town, if you thought that you needed one, why there?" She argues back

"One, I wasn't going to get a job nearly as fast anywhere else, and two if I get close enough to her, maybe I could stop her from casting the Spell of a Shattered Sight, stop her from having to die." I finally give her a little more information at this she hesitates, "She knew me, I gave her quite a shock when I called her by her actual name, not the one everyone else in town knows her as." What Anna was going to say was cut off by the door opening "Anna, I need you to trust me." I say before looking up at the person who entered seeing it's Henry.

I realize that it was a smart idea from Anna for us to buy modern clothes considering they got us some strange looks before, and that was when they had Captain Hook marching around in his usual attire and Robin Hood living in the woods.

Although our clothes no longer stick out new people in a town that never changes, especially for a little boy trying to prove that the town he grew up in is cursed, so it was no shock to me when Henry comes up to our table "Hi, I'm Henry." He grins

"Hi, Henry."

"Who are you guys?"

I hesitate, looking to see if the other two have any objections before responding "Who does that book in your bag say we are?"

"It's just a book." He says quickly but looks at us slightly shocked

"Oh, that's not true and you know it, but my name is Elsa, that's Anna, and that's Kristoff."

"What are you guys doing in Storybrook, anyway?" He asks sounding suspicious

"Because Storybrook is special, and we'll need some help to get back home." I say with a small smile

"You really think Storybrook is special, and that my book is real?" He leans forward excitedly, we all nod yes "Are you guys staying around town?"

"For awhile." Anna tells him

"Then you have to help me, with Operation Cobra."

"Operation Cobra?" Anna asks him

"To get the savior to break the curse, bring back the happy endings, and defeat the Evil Queen."

"Okay, Henry we'll help you with Operation Cobra." Kristoff says

"Okay, the first thing we need is proof, we need Emma to believe if she's gonna bring back the happy endings."

"That can't be too hard." Anna says cheerfully

"A few weeks ago I got stuck in a mine looking for proof." Henry answers before looking up "I have to get home." He says before running off waving goodbye, almost running into a man I haven't seen in either timeline before anytime I've been in Storybrook "Sorry, Sheriff Graham."

"I think your mother wants you home ASAP, Henry." The man says with a British lilt

"She's not my mom, Graham."

"Henry…"

"I got to go." Henry says quickly before ducking away from the sheriff

"So you're the new people my deputy has been talking about."

"She's been talking about us."

"Yeah, normally I'd say it's because we never get visitors here, but Emma herself is pretty new, I think it's because she liked you," he says looking at me "or she just didn't want to talk to me." He mumbles, but not so quiet that none of us hear him "Ruby, Scotch and the darts, please." He turns toward the waitress who is quick to give him the darts

He hits the deer on the target time after time after a few minutes someone, maybe the magic mirror, challenges him to do it again, taking a drink he does so

"Elsa," I hear Anna say talking bellow the buzz of noise the others in the diner "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm not going to tell her now, but I am going to get her to trust me." I say quietly

"If you're sure I'm not going to stop you, but Elsa, please be careful."

"I will." I promise before our conversation it stopped by a loud thump, we along with everyone else look up shocked and see one of the darts embedded into the doorframe just inches from were Emma is standing shocked before snapping around to face the not-so-sober sheriff

"What the hell? You could have hit me." She demands

"I never miss. You've been avoiding me…ever since…" he says now inches away from her

"I saw you leavening the mayors? And yes that was a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, and I really don't care." Emma says pushing the door open and leaving the diner Graham runs after her.

I wait a few minutes before telling the others I'm going to go get some air, the crisp fall air outside is just cold enough for me to notice but all I notice is down the block Emma and Graham kissing, I quickly avert my eyes Emma says something just out of my earshot to Graham before walking past him

I debate going after her to see if she's okay before shaking my head, reminding myself she hardly knows me here, and returning back into the diner.

Talking to Granny we managed to get a two bed room in the inn for cheap, as I enter the room I hang up my ice dress and the small handful of shirts and pants I got for work tomorrow. Before crawling into the smaller of the two beds, I'm asleep within moments.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm no sure how this chapter turned out, but I think it's pretty good, but I won't be able to work on any of my fanfiction much in the upcoming weeks,

I'll try though. Please review/fav/follow.

without further ado chapter 4

* * *

 **I'm Elsa** the new girl's voice echos in my head

 _Faster_

 **I don't _feel_ anything** _his_ voice says

 _Come on faster_

 **I need to feel something.** It continues

 _Faster, faster_

 **That wall of yours, it may keep out pain. But it also may keep out love.**

 **May keep out love**

 **keep out love**

 **Love** my friends voice this time

 _Quicker_

 **You have a heart. I can prove it.**

 _Come on, Swan, faster_

 **Felt that.**

 _Don't stop_

 **I remember. Thank you.**

 _Push it_

 **Graham! Graham! Graham! Come on! Graham!**

 _Faster, faster, faster, don't stop, don't cry._

 **I'm sorry, we did everything we could.**

 **everything we could.**

 **everything.**

 **I'm sorry**.

 _Don't stop…Don't cry…Don't think about it_

 **Graham's dead.**

 **Graham.**

 **Dead.**

 **Graham is dead.**

 _No, don't slow down. 1,2,3,4 faster don't stop running Swan, Left, Right, Left, Right._

Don't stop… you can't cry. I tell my self as I stop at the docks, almost hyperventilating, my insides heaving, I hardly notice when I start leaning against the railing or slowly falling to the ground as tears start to fall. My breathing gets even more erratic as I try to stop my crying, my blood is pumping through my ears, my newly blackened eye throbbing rather painfully

"Emma," a voice calls out unsurely as footsteps start to come someone kneels next to me "Emma, are you okay?" I hesitate before shaking my head slowly "here, Emma, look at me." The person says taking hold of my hand in their cold one as I look up into startling blue eyes, Elsa. "Can you follow my breathing, Emma?" She says before taking a breath and holding it for a second and repeating.

After maybe five minutes my breathing is pretty much back to normal "That's good, Emma. Can you stand?" She asks almost to gently for someone she's only met once before. I nod before she stands offering her hand and gently pulling me to my feet

"Thank you, Elsa." I manage to get out without my voice shaking

"It's no big deal, what happened?"

"With what just happened or the eye?"

"Both." She answers with a small smile

"I got into a slight disagreement with the mayor. Didn't put ice on it because the sheriff had a heart attack and- and died." I take a breath forcing myself not to break down in front of her again, "And I was pushing myself too hard, should've slowed down, I couldn't breath then I started crying and made it worse, and well you know the rest." I give her a hesitant smile before shaking my head slightly "But enough about this town's drama, how are you liking Storybrook? I haven't scared you off with those tidbits, have I?"

She giggles softly "No, you haven't. It's nice, I've already got a job, Anna really likes it here. But it is weird, me and Anna lived a very… sheltered life, and Kristoff parents lived faraway from the nearest town, but we still knew people, here, I'm pretty sure you or the waitress at the diner, Ruby, is the person we've spoken to most."

"Well, we'll just have to rectify that, my roommate and Ruby have been trying to drag me on a girls night for at least a month, I think they may try for a quieter one this weekend, if you and your sister want to come, I would… love to see you there." I offer, hoping foar anything to stop thinking about Graham, even for a short while.

After a moment she nods "yes, I'd like that." There's a small pause before "Emma, I'm sorry about the sheriff."

"Thank you." Looking at my phone, "Crap, I'm late, I-I have to go, here," I say grabbing a pen out of my jacket pocket and her hand, carefully writing my number on her inner wrist

"Call me, soon." I offer a small smile before running back towards town

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATO

As the day progresses it quickly becomes apparent that no one is going to call the sheriff's station today, the town is in shock it seems, as next to no one was in the streets and from the looks of it, if you weren't a vital part of the community and required to be open, you weren't.

The next day is Friday. It passes like the previous, slow and full of paperwork. And all too quiet without Graham

I had asked Ruby and Mary Margret if they wanted to do a quiet girls night, shocked that I had been the one asking, they both agreed to a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole.

When I'm finally allowed to leave I debate going to the loft before I go out, but shake it off and start driving to the bar. When I get into the parking lot it's clear that either the entire town decided to show up or Mary Margret or Ruby had turned the small gathering into a memorial for Graham, as I entered the bar, the latter is quickly proven correct when I enter and there is a banner with Graham's name and his picture underneath it.

When I enter the entire room seems to go silent, all of them looking at in with an emotion somewhere in between pity, sadness and expectations. I take another few steps in before changing my mind as I quickly turn around and run back out the door, not noticing the group of people entering I know it would be stupid for me to attempt to drive when I'm like this.

After a few minutes of weaving along the streets, I realize I'm near the beach, making a split second decision I start toward the sandy portion, careful to walk away from the crashing waves I notice a figure with familiar blond hair, as I get closer I put a half smile on my face before speaking "You know, you were one of the people I was hoping to see tonight, not the entire town."

"Emma!" She says sounding surprised as she turns, her arms wrapped around her middle "I'm sorry about abandoning you, I just got there and there were to many people, I get really nervous in crowds and just couldn't stay there any longer."

"I was messing with you Elsa, it's no big deal if you had to leave, plus I left too, how could I be upset at you leaving if I also did? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did Anna and Kristoff stay at the Rabbit's Hole?"

"Yes…Anna is such a… people person, it's odd because I can hardly stay in crowded places like that for any longer than I have to, and we were raised so similarly."

"What are you doing out here anyway? Why not go back to where you're staying?"

"Just needed some time to think."

"What were you thinking about?" I press lightly

"Nothing really."

"Yeah, we'll go with that." I say in a time that says I don't really believe that "If you ever want to talk about nothing though, I'm your girl."

"Why didn't you stay? At the gathering that is. You seemed close to Graham." She asks quickly, almost rude but at the same Tim I could tell she didn't mean to.

"Everyone was just looking at me, expecting me to break down or to be this amazing deputy sheriff in his absence or I don't know, but I knew I couldn't do it, I'm just a former foster kid trying to get to know my son, I didn't come here looking to be anyone's deputy sheriff, I don't know if I even can long term."

"You're good, Emma. It make people want to know you and support you and be lead by you, you may not believe you are Emma, but you're one of the best people I've ever met." She says genuinely before taking a few steps closer to me

"You hardly know me." I point out

"I don't have to know you well to know you're good."

"Well then, thank you."

"You know, as far as places to go in Storybrook, you picked one of the better ones to think at." I say taking a step closer

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, nearly no one comes here after it gets dark."

"Really?" she says taking another step towards me, we're now centimeters apart

"Emma!" A new voice yells causing both of us to take a step back I look up to see Ruby, I give Elsa a small smile, which she returns before I turn my attention to the waitress

"Yes?" I ask, perhaps sounding more annoyed than I should, walking up to her, but not before turning to Elsa one last time "I should… go, see what she needs."

"Go." She says kindly

"I'll see you around?"

"Count on it." She responds, as I walk up to Ruby, for the first time since Graham died I feel a real smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm never working in Hollywood! I just worked for over 8 hours to do a 5 minute act 5 of Romeo and Juliet. But the time between takes allowed me to work on this a lot more then I thought I would be able to, thus I am able to give this to you despite having a concert this past week and my teachers loading on the tests and last minute homework.

Thank you to all those who've reviewed, favorited or followed this story.

Please read and if you enjoyed this chapter, or even if you didn't, review.

without further ado chapter 5

* * *

Elsa's POV

The two weeks after Emma found me on the beach and we almost kissed, were pretty quiet, Storybrook was grieving for a good man. Short of a small 'visit' from Regina about a week after we showed up, nothing major has happened.

I've been spending as much time as possible with Emma, with her filling in for Graham and doing her own job it left little time for her to do much more than work and sleep, it's kind of weird

"You're doing it again." Ingrid says quietly

"Doing what?" I ask going back to wiping down one of the resent lay vacated tables

"Spacing out, thinking of whoever has caught your attention, you know the one who you won't tell me anything about, not even their name."

"I haven't told anyone anything, I don't even know if there's anything to tell, I've only talked to her a few times."

"Her?"

"Yeah."

She gives me a smile before turning back to the job she's been doing "I have to go buy some supplies for tomorrow, you okay to watch the shop by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you've done it before."

"Yes and in that hour and a half window, you got into an argument with the mayor."

"She was trying to get me to leave town. That's not going to happen, I told her as much."

"Okaaaay." She says before walking out the door

About a minute after the door closes it opens again

"There is no way, that you're done with getting the supplies we'll need for the rest of…" I turn around and "Emma." I say sounding surprised before I look her over "What's wrong?"

"That women has the entire town wrapped around her finger. And no one seems to notice."

"What did Regina do now?" Leaning back and placing my palms on the table

"She took my job."

"I thought you didn't want the responsibility."

"I don't. I don't want people relying on me."

"Why do you want this job so badly?"

"Maybe I just want to beat her. Anyway, I was going home and I realized I had two choices, either break on of Mary Margaret's appliances or see if you want to come over, I think Mary Margaret would prefer her toaster and blender remain in one piece."

"I can leave whenever my boss gets back." I offer carful not to use Ingrid's name, hoping to put off the meeting until magic returns to Storybrook

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"I don't know how long she'll be, you could go home and I'll come over when I can." I tell her hoping she'll agree

"Okay, I'm not taking you away from anything, am I?"

"Anna and Kristoff are going on a date tonight, you're saving me from staying up in the room by myself."

"Then, I'll see you soon."

By the time Ingrid gets back Any Given Sundae just needs to be locked up before I'm able to leave

When I knock on the door Mary Margaret answers "Yes! It's you."

"Yeah…"

"I mean maybe you can get her to calm down."

"What's wrong?" I ask entering the small apartment

"I don't know, Mr. Gold came with a plan to help her or something and I left, when I came back she was pacing and reading the town charter, I don't know what he told her but it's something big."

Slowly walking to the spot at the table she has the charter open and place my hand on it, blocking a portion of it, causing her to look up at me "What are you doing?" I say tilting one eyebrow up.

"I know how to beat Regina." She grins up at me before flipping the large book towards me "The sheriff is an elected position, that means Regina doesn't have the power to place Sydney into power."

"You're going to run?"

"Hell yeah." Putting a piece of paper on the book before closing it with a loud thud "But, maybe we should do something other than reading that one line in the charter a million more times."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well Mary Margaret took away the alcohol after I broke the toaster soooooo, hot cocoa and popcorn, you can pick a movie. Or we could do whatever you want to do."

I entertain the thought of brining up the night two weeks ago, when we almost kissed, or the fact that I know her past because I met her in the future, or a different universe, whatever it was, I couldn't follow when Gold tried to explain it to me, or that her son is right and nearly everyone in this town is from fairytales. My personal favorite is that I'm working for the women who almost adopted her, she thinks is crazy, and she's my aunt with ice powers, which I also have.

But as I don't see any of those going over so well, especially when she so angry at Regina, I shut all those down, and pick a random movie out of the stack by the tv as Emma goes to make the hot chocolate and popcorn.

Not even thirty minutes into the Princess Bride my eyelids begin to droop, I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. Not ten minutes later I lean over, landing my head on Emma's arm.

'I love you." Is my last thought before I drift fully into unconsciousness

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

It's odd how much people can change in 5 years, I can't help but think two days later looking at the Daily Mirror, this was not the Regina Emma trusted with her life and felt horrible hurting on accident. But then this wasn't the same Emma or Henry, no one had the experiences that turned them into the people I knew previously, but there was that seed of them, Henry's in shaking belief in magic and Emma, Regina's protectiveness and love of Henry, Emma's loyalty and bravery.

I needed to remind myself that Emma's bravery was a good thing a few hours later when there's news of a fire at the mayor's house, where Emma had mentioned going after having seen the article. I make a beeline for Regina's house, not remembering Emma or anyone mentioning this happening before, I get there before the firefighters, just in time to see Emma half carrying Regina out of the fire, putting her down not so gracefully on the ground.

Before I can even get to Emma she is being surrounded by Mary Margaret and company surround her, planing to make posters for her campaign and with the debate in three days it seems they've decided to start tonight as they all leave Emma kneels down to Henry's level explaining that this is how good wins, he agrees before leaving in the direction of his house.

"You just about guaranteed having to stay because you're sheriff, you know." I say offering my hand before pulling her up to her feet

"Yeah I m-" she looks over my shoulder pausing for a second "No, I didn't." She walks up to a small pile of salvaged items from town hall kicking one of them before picking it up in her hands "I just lost it." She says putting the odd fabric into her pocket.

I touch her arm raising my eyebrow questionably

"I'll explain later."

I move my hand down her arm, but when I get to her wrist I pull back as she gives off a sharp gasp of pain.

"What's wrong?" I demand gently taking her forearm and rolling her leather sleeves up off her wrist, only to see an already forming bruise, "Emma," I whisper

"It's fine, it's not broken, just bruised. It'll be fine in about a week." She says calmly

"Are they the ones who told you it wasn't broken?" I motion toward the EMTs

"Didn't need them to, I've had it broken before, this is just a bruise."

"That doesn't make me feel better. The fact that you know how to tell if a bone's broken."

"It was years ago, I'm fine now." She moves her hand along my jaw, perhaps too intimately for just friends but I ignore that thought in favor of relaxing into it.

Then I'm struck by a realization

I'm falling in love with my best friend

I'm falling in love with the savior

I'm falling in love with Emma Swan

And somehow it's not as terrifying as I thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

"You've been avoiding me." I walk up beside her

"I haven't been avoiding you, Emma." She responds turning around

"Yes you have, you started pulling away the night of the fire, we haven't talked since the night I helped Nicolas and Ava. That was over a month ago. Was it something I said or did, Elsa?" Or did she just realized how damaged Foster care then Neal left me

"It's.… not you. I just- I've just been busy. And you were busy, between that storm and Mr. Gold beating up Mr. French, I didn't want to bug you."

"Uh-huh. Elsa, whatever's wrong, I can help you. I just need you to tell me." I almost beg placing my hand on her wrist

She gently pulls away, diverting her eyes from mine "It's nothing. I'm handling it." Before walking away her arms wrapped around herself

Elsa's POV

I'm doing it again, I'm hurting someone I care about. Love, a small voice that I typically try and ignore whispers. Why does it matter what I feel for her, she deserves someone better, who's not keeping secrets from her.

I began avoiding Emma when I realized how much I cared for her, it was one thing to love her, it was another entirely to not by able to focus on anything because you're too focused on how you want to kiss her, she didn't need to know.

But of course she noticed, and I couldn't tell her why, so I left. Why do I keep doing this, keep hurting people I love and care about?

Nonetheless,my mind was made up, my decision final, no matter how much it hurts me, I'll stay away from Emma, I can't hurt her more than I already have.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

"What happened between you and Emma?" Anna sits down across me, "It's been two months, you still haven't told me or anyone for that matter why you cut her off,"

"Anna…"

"You're doing it again! You care about her and now you're cutting her off because you think she needs protected."

"I-I'm in l-love with her." The silence rings around the two of us "And I can't start anything until I can tell her all the secrets, because if I do I will lose whatever chance I have with her. I need to stay away from her, or I'll do something I regret."

"What if she feels the same way but thinks you don't because you're avoiding her?"

"Then that's my price to pay."

"She needs you now, she's having to put her friend in jail, she needs someone she can trust."

"I'm keeping huge secrets from her, why should she trust me?" At this Anna sighs as I get up and leave the diner

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

A few days later I'm outside Mary Margaret's, or is it Emma's, loft. I shift my weight from on to the other before quickly, before I can second guess myself, knocking three times on the door.

It opens "Elsa?"

"Emma," I begin, forgetting what I was going to say when I see the shape she's in, she has a cut across her forehead from her left eye to her right temple, a large bruise forming across her right cheek, dozens of tiny cuts and scrapes on her bare arms, and from how the tank top she's wearing is ridding up, I can see the start of a bruise on her side, her hands are also bruised and scraped, "What the hell happened?"

"I had a small incident with one of the local mad men last night."

"Small?!"

"Here, want to come in?" She asks stepping to the side to allow me in

A rather well stocked first aid kit is scattered across the table, over Mary Margaret's file "Late night?"

"Still going, can't go to sleep without someone watching me for at least 12 hours, concussion." She says taking rubbing alcohol to her hand, hissing

"Here, let me." I offer gently taking her hand to finish before putting a butterfly bandage on a couple of the deeper ones, I notice her eyes drooping a little as I work.

When I'm done with her hands I brush away the stray hairs from her forehead, gently washing the blood away from the cut before putting alcohol on it, the sting causing her to snap her eyes back open "Sorry." I wince "I'm almost done." I put a few more bandages on the cut before I run the swab over her many cuts on her arm.

"Elsa?" She mumbles sleepily I hum in response, looking up to meet her green eyes, she carefully rolls her shirt up just a little more, "They're not broken, just bruised, but I need to wrap them, I can't… you know what forget it, I'll ask Whale later today."

"If you trust me to do it, Emma, I'll do it. If not you can ask Dr. Whale." I say quietly

"I do, trust you, I mean." At this I pause, I trusted this Emma because I knew who she would become, but this Emma, trusted no one, minus maybe Mary Margaret, to have her trust…

"Okay. Do you want me to take off your shirt or would you prefer to?"

"I can't, if I lift my arms to high it pulls."

I nod before carefully taking the edge of the shirt, careful not to touch the bruise or even any of her skin, and pulling it over her head, my eyes only break contact with hers when the shirt covers her eyes

"You know," I say reaching for the wrap "I've known you for about, what, four months, plus or minus, and I don't think I've ever seen you without some sort of injury."

"I don't think you're wrong." She agrees as I start carefully but firmly wrap the bandage around her torso

"There, all done." Before helping her put her shirt back on, I notice her eyes have fallen shut again, "Emma, when's the last time you slept?"

"I think I got a couple hours the night before last." She mumbles

"Go get a little, I'll wake you in about an hour." I offer before half guiding half pushing her up to her room.

When she drifts off I whisper, barely loud enough for myself to here "I'm sorry." Before walking out, but weather I'm sorry for avoiding her or keeping secrets from her or even loving her, I, myself, am not sure.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't want to open my eyes when morning finally comes, Elsa had been avoiding me for two months, why would she stay this morning, last night was probably just pity.

Finally I realize I should face the music, and get up. I'm presently surprised that I don't almost pass out or even feel dizzy when I stand up.

I get dressed slowly, dreading the moment I have to go down and face the fact that what ever I had done, though I still didn't know what, had cost me what I had with Elsa, friendship or whatever it was.

As I try to walk down stairs quietly, I'm shocked to find her still here, in her signature blue. "You're up."

"You're still here…" I say a cross between shocked and happy but apparently I don't do the happy part enough because almost immediately after

"I-I could go, if you want me to." She offers

"I don't want you to, but you probably should, don't you have work today?"

"Are you okay if I leave, because I could…"

"I'm fine, Elsa. Don't even think about staying here to watch me, I'm okay, plus I'm sure Anna and Krostoff are worried."

"They aren't, I called them and told them I was going to stay here last night. They'd be more worried if I went back at this time, I want to talk to you. And I don't have to work for another…" she looks up at the clock "five minutes ago." She thinks over what she said for a few moments before jumping up from where she's sitting, knocking down the chair she's in.

"I've gotta go, but I need to talk with you."

"I'll stop by, meet you at work, 'round 4:30 ish, k?"

"See you then." She nods just as she's rushing out the door

Four thirty came around shockingly fast, I spend the day looking through Mary Margaret's case file, when I can concentrate on it, it's the same thing I've read dozens of times, when I can't, I'm trying to figure out what Elsa wanted to talk about, I have quite a few ideas, not many of them good.

But come three I start getting ready and leave with enough time to get there and not be late.

"Hey, now what was so important, I was kinda worried today."

"Have you ever kept something a secret because it would hurt others?There's… something I've been keeping from you, from everyone, I think maybe you should know because it affects you," she manages somewhat steady voice, though I can tell she's anything but calm.

"Elsa, just tell me. Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't believe me, I'm gonna show you." She says going to the back room "I'll be back in a minute, just… trust me."

I hesitate over the end of the sentence, what could she plan on telling, or rather showing me that she'd think I wouldn't trust her, was it because of what happened the last few months or was it something so big that I may not have even believed her then, but what could be such a big deal

I shake my head, hoping to rid it of those thoughts, snapping my head up when I hear the door open again, I look up and it's not Elsa, I reason it's her boss, by some form of chance I hadn't ever met her, I start standing to introduce myself, but when she turns I realize that it's not some random person, it's "Ingrid." I say quietly, bolting to a standing position barely noticing the door to the back room opening and Elsa coming out

"Emma,"

"What the hell are you doing here."

Ever sense you came to town I've been waiting for you to come in here, I missed you the first couple times but here you are, you've grown so much, you…"

"Stop. I-" I look past Ingrid to Elsa before looking back to my past "You gave me hope, then you took it away. You screwed me over. You pulled me in front of a car and told me to stop it! I can't force you to leave town, but I can sure as hell promise you, you won't see me again." I say before turning and leaving the shop

Not twenty seconds after the door closes, it opens again, I hear footsteps behind me "Didn't I make myself clear?" I ask turning around only to see Elsa "Elsa. Sorry, I thought you were…"

"Ingrid, I'm sorry about that Emma." Holding her hand behind her back

"What are you sorry for? You didn't know."

Her gaze breaks from mine "I thought that…"

my superpower to go off "No, Elsa, you didn't know, right?" I say again, asking this time

"I'm sorry." She says nodding

"That's the secret you were keeping!"

"It's one of the smaller ones."

"The smaller ones! What else are you hiding?"

"I-I can't tell you." The air has cooled significantly through this conversation, but dispute the sun still being visible that sentence Elsa pauses starting to look panicked staring down at her hand

"Of corse you can't. Honestly Elsa, I thought you were different, I thought I could trust you. I don't know what I was thinking, you disappeared for two months, I still can't figure out why you did that, what I did."

"It wasn't anything you did, it was me. You can trust me, Emma." As she puts her hand out to touch my shoulder, pausing just above it, she clenches her hand into a fist

I shake my head "No, I really can't." I say pulling away, "between you and August, I can't…"

before I can say anything else there's a scream I run to the side of Granny's running into a shocked Ruby I try to figure out what's wrong I follow where she points, there's a body

I flip it over "Kathryn." I turn to Ruby "Go call the hospital." Then "Please just keep people away." I say to Elsa

Kneeling down by Kathryn "Kathryn, it's Emma, do you remember me?"

She nods quickly, her eyes still wide but just a little calmer "Can you sit up?" I ask as calm and softly as I can

She shakes her head "Okay, we're gonna get you to the hospital, you had the whole town talking." Just then Storybrook's lone ambulance comes screaming down the alley, the paramedic loads her in to it

"We got it from here, Sheriff."

I hesitantly nod before going up to Elsa, shockingly only a few people had to stopped to see, thank god so many people are at work.

I take few deep breaths before speaking, my head significantly cooled down "I do trust you, but you said yourself, you're keeping secrets, I just… need some space from that. Can you give me a few days?"

"Yes, I think I can do that." She steps out of the alleyway toward Any Given Sundae, "Just promise when I tell you, you'll listen before freaking out."

"Cross my heart." I respond before she speed walks by inside


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, shorter then usual but the next chapter is about 1/2 written Plus as I'm not out of school I'll be able to work on all of my stories more, this next chapter is one that I've wanted to post for a while**

 **thank you to all those who've reviewed/favorited/followed**

 **Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

Elsa's POV

"Gold!"

"No need to shout dearie, I'm right here." He chimed, coming out from the back I

"What the hell are you doing? Our bdeal was to leave Emma alone, let me, let August, let Henry, hell let Regina be the one to get her to break the curse, you don't do shit like framing Mary Margaret for a murder that didn't happen. And you do not bring magic to town." That was our deal."

"What are you talking about, dearie? I must say, two people in less then a week about my deals, "

"This," I say holding up my hand, my open palm to eye level and sure I enough there's a snowflake floating between my fingers

"Magic?" He looks surprised "Well your majesty, as I've told another costumer today, I've only ever broken one deal, and it's not yours." He turns away from me, looking almost sad "As for why your magic is back, well I could guess, the curse is weakening, you were born with you powers, not given them or taught them, it could be that, or that they are connected to one specific part of nature that exists in this world, or you could just be powerful. Or a combination of all three." He sings

"You, Regina, the Blue fairy, any of the fairies for that matter, Jefferson Ingrid, even… no one else has had their magic return, not without us ring magical artifacts at least."

"Not even Miss Swan?" I close my hand crushing the snowflake slamming my open hands on the counter, not particularly caring that ice is creeping dangerously closer and closer to the Dark One "My my, you are protective of her. One must wonder, why?"

"I don't see how that's any of you business." I say finally calming Down a little as I pick my hands up and wipe the ice away

"She's a product of twue love," he mocks "and the savior, meant to break the dark curse, to boot. That's truly powerful magic." I hesitate thinking of the power Emma had when she wanted in the other time it lines up "I would not be shocked if she showed magic before the curse breaks." At this he turns back to go to the room, realizing he's not going to give me any more I begin to walk to the door "Your majesty, there is more then 1 way to break a curse of this sort, true loves kiss is only one, I'm sure you'd rather I not go with option 2. I need this curse broken sooner rather then later."

"You forget, I have magic now, you don't, touch her, I'll end you."

"Now, now, you must stay calm, wouldn't want to accidentally hurt someone, Miss Swan perhaps, we don't want people to think you're a monster, now would we."

"Who else knows that killing Emma will end the curse?" I growl my hands clenched in thought fists

"Why, the one who cast the curse," he giggles

"Regina." I whisper "She's going to put Emma under a sleeping curse."

"Now ya got it!" He claps his hands I realize that Regina's planing something "Goodbye, your majesty." He yells as I run out of the shop

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

When I get to the loft I try to contain my panic, just before I knock on the door I hear a thump and Emma yelling Henry's name

Knowing I'm to late to change the way the curse ends. The next 24 hours will end the curse. I feign no knowing what just happened "Emma!?" I knock a couple times "Emma, What's wrong?" I yell through the door

A few moments later she opens the door, the phone to her ear talking to what I assume is the hospital "don't touch that she says bagging up the strudel, not knowing that short of eating it, the apple won't have any effect, I debate explaining, but she probably won't believe anyone until the tests showing no poisons from this world come back.

"You didn't have to do this to get her to believe, Henry." I whisper as I kneel down near him

Just then the paramedics swarm around him, takeing him quickly to the hospital when they leave, I turn to Emma, "Emma, look at me." I order looking into her eyes I see panic and worrya hair's breadth away from not being under control, but now that Henry's gone, I don't think it will last long "He'll be fine, I promise." Putting my hand on her arm

"Right now, Elsa." She says pulling away from me "your promises, your word doesn't mean much, at least to me." With that she leaves

I shove my hand rather roughly through my hair, I lost what trust she had in me. I ruined it.


	9. Chapter 9

**So Here's the end of season 1 from here on out it's going to go more AU, some of the major parts of the series aren't going to change (FTL, Cora, Neverland, Ect.) but what happens during and because of the will. Plus because of the, admittedly one sided, information Elsa, Anna and Kristoff have, some may be avoided**

 **But anyway, thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **Without further ado chapter 9**

* * *

"What did you do!?" I growl pulling Regina into the nearest closet

"Nothing."

"No, he ate the turnover meant for me,"

Her face turns to one of panic

"He was right, wasn't he, about it all. About magic!"

She nods, the tears that had been threatening to fall "It was meant to put you to sleep."

"Take it out, stop it!" I growl

"I can't I used the last of my magic to get it here."

I slump away from her, putting less pressure on her neck

"So what's gonna happen? Could he…"

"I don't know, magic is unpredictable here."

"We need help." I point out

"From someone in town that knows magic."

"Mr. Gold."

"He goes by Rumplestiltskin."

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

My fathers sword. Of course my father has a sword, why wouldn't he? And why wouldn't I have to use it to defeat some unknown person to get a vial of True fucking Love. And August just turned into a piece of wood, because that makes sense! What the hell am I doing?

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that my hands are shaking like a small leaf in the wind. I also don't notice the footsteps approaching.

"Emma." Elsa takes a few steps in before stoping, clearly remembering our last conversation.

"Elsa?" as I'm trying to tie the scabbard of my fathers sword to my jeans for the umpteenth time, this time it is hanging almost a foot too low, I growl untying it again

"Here, let me." She says walking towards and taking the two prices of soft cloth in either hand and begins expertly tying it

"Who are you, Elsa?" I ask looking her in the eye

"Didn't you answer you're own question there, Emma?" She breaks eye contact appearing to turn all her attention to tying the sheath

"No, you're identity, before the curse, who are you in the Book? I know you know, was that the secret?" She freezes "Come on, what could it change?" I push

"It could change everything, the way you look about me, once you know what I'm capable of, it could change how you feel about me." She mumbles quietly

"Elsa, nothing, not even you lying to me could change how I think about you, and any feeling that I have, or my develop, I want it to be for all of you, not a portion."

"My name was, is Queen Elsa. I'll tell you the rest of the story when you come back from saving Henry." She hesitates, dozens of emotions playing across her face before she continues, "Emma, I want you to listen to me, I know you don't trust me, but please, I'm begging you, no matter what you think a gun will not work on Maleficent, That sword is enchanted by the dark one, it will work on her. Please do not let go of that sword." She punctuates by tightening the scabbard and stepping away "Please, I-" she cuts herself off

"I promise." I say, gently taking her hand in my own "Look after Henry

She nods, then she does something that I thought she would only do in my wildest dreams as she leans down and her lips softly graze mine for seconds before she pulls back a little, "What was that about?" I whisper not pulling away whatever I thought kissing Elsa, or apparently royalty, it was so much better.

"Emma, I'm sorry, I…" she starts pulling away, untangling her hands from the back of my neck

"Elsa," I say pulling her back to me "I didn't want an apology, I liked it." I say brushing her hair from her eyes, seeing tears forming

"Promise me you'll be okay, that you'll come back safe." I feel her hot breath on my face as she speaks

"I'll come back to you. And we'll finish talking, but I have to go." I vow before leaning in for another brief kiss, this time I pull back and before she can say another word I walk to where Regina says she'd meet me, ready for what ever she had planed, Maleficent, Elsa said it was Maleficent. I hesitate to question why she knew but before I can even actually think about it Regina is lowering me down to the basement.

When I get down there the first thing I come across is a glass box, coffin, I hesitantly run my hands over it, if Henry was right about everything my mother had laid here when she was dead. I shake my head like a etch-a-sketch, clearing those thoughts away.

I back away into a rock, but it's too hot and it's breathing, a dragon, she sent me to get the potion from a fucking dragon! What the hell, Regina!?

It recognizes me as an intruder and shoots fire at me, mostly missing me but still grazing the back of my leg, God that hurts!

I go to grab my gun but remembering what Elsa had said I froze, not taking it out but not sure what to do with the gun, big mistake as the beast's tail wiped around and hit me, knocking me to the ground.

I jump up in time to avoid the tail the second time, fumbling to pick up the sword again narrowly avoid the fire she spews at me, finally getting the sword again I realize I can't get close enough to her to hurt her. So I aim at her stomach and put all my strength into throwing the sword at the dragon.

The beast stumbles a few time before falling dead, I slowly approach her, yanking the now bloody sword out, sheathing it I see a hint of gold glimmering from Maleficent's stomach I let out a small groan as I pull out a golden egg from the hole. This better be what they were looking for.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

"Did you get it?" Elsa questions as we walk, well Regina walks and I slightly limp, to the room

"Gold stole it." I say

"How is he?" Regina demands

Just then Dr. Whale comes up to us leading us to Henry's room "I'm sorry, we did everything we could."

No! He's lying! Henry was right everyone in town are fairytale characters, he has to know he's right. I vaguely feel someone, probably Elsa, touch my arm and say something to me, and maybe Regina's crying by Whale. All that matters is the boy looking a few sizes too small in that big hospital bed. "Henry. I love you." I kiss his forehead

Just then a beam shoots from us stoping at the edge of town and Henry takes a breath, he's alive!

"You did it."

Seeing the people looking around confused I ask "What's going on?"

"The curse, I think you broke it." My son whispers

"True Love's kiss," Mother Superior whispers "broke the curse." Before turning toward Regina "If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

She steps toward Henry only a few steps "Henry... no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Before hurrying out of the room

"What's that?" Someone asks pointing out the window

A huge cloud of purple smoke is quickly covering Storybrook

"Something bad." Henry says worriedly

"Magic." Elsa corrects

Seconds later it engulfs us.


	10. Chapter 10

Shorter then I'd like, but if I added the next scene it would've been too long, but the next chapter is in the works.

thank you to all those who followed/favorite/reviewed this story. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

When the purple clears eye tone stays frozen for a moment, before everyone but Emma and Henry leaves the room, in a lot of ways it appears they're still frozen.

I want them to move, to react, magic is here, the curse is broken. Just then a thought hits me, if magic is back then me and Anna and Kristoff may need to find a way back to Arendelle. I can't figure out why the thought causes me to feel like I suddenly have several pounds of rocks in my stomach and almost brings me to tears, I am the queen, it's my job to help my people, as I understand it. One side of my brain argues, they're all frozen, the other responds.

Forcing the tears not to fall or even become noticeable to Emma or Henry I blink a couple times and take a few breaths before walking to the foot of the bed, grabbing the foot board I look at Henry

"The sleeping curses effects should where off pretty fast-" I take a deep breath here "-if it's okay with Emma, if you go change Henry, I believe you have some grandparents to meet." I force a smile at the end. Henry jumps up, all but running to change

"Magic?" She asks with a fixed smile, though her entire body is as tense as my own "Magic is here," taking a half step closer to me before stoping rather suddenly "How, how do you know?" She asks perhaps a little forcefully but still softer then she talks to others

"I'll explain everything, later… when we get a chance to talk." I offer nodding toward the bathroom where Henry is changing, if he's not listening in I'll loudly announce to the town that I kissed the savior, not gonna happen anytime soon

She nods understanding what I'm pointing out, unfortunately most of what we need to talk about isn't really meant for young ears, so my powers, well mostly her possible reaction to said powers, Ingrid, our kiss, the fact that I'm from the future/alternate universe.

It's a rather tense few seconds as we both try and find something to talk about that doesn't seem like a waste of time but is okay for Henry or any other potential wandering ears to hear

"If you keep holding onto it that hard, you're gonna break it." She says nodding toward my hands

I look up at her before I look done at my hands again, they're white from how tight I'm holding them "Sorry." I whisper immediately pulling my hands away

"It's no big. You okay, Elsa?" She says wincing as she takes a few steps toward me

"I'm fine." I will be "I'm not the one who's wincing from walking a couple steps." I says closing the distance between us

"It's nothing."

"Uh huh." I say carefully, not putting much weight on it, put my hand on her stomach causing her to wince and suck in as deep of breath as she could mange "What happened?" I demand, biting my lip as I look her up and down for injury

"It's nothing, it's just from-" she cuts off just as the door creaks open "Hey, kid, ready to go?" She turns her attention to her son, who lucky for her doesn't notice the obvious limp in her walk or the wince that makes it way onto her face with every step, I fall into step just behind her.

Emma Swan is going to be the death of me. Why don't I have a problem with that?

As we get on to Main Street Henry bolts from us, seeing Snow and David, Emma tenses, and slows down a little.

I tentatively grab on of her hand in my own, presently surprised that she didn't "It'll be fine." I whisper to her as Mary Margaret finishes her sentence surrounded by the dwarves and Red, my sister and Kristoff are on the outside of the group, smiling as much as the others, but I don't think it's completely for the same reason, they're ready to go home, and excited as they are to see David, they want to get married in Arendelle, with his family, why don't I want that? That's all I've ever wanted for Anna, her happy ending, but I can't get myself to want to leave Storybrook.

"So it's true then." Emma says, perhaps louder then she meant to as everyone turns toward her

Snow takes a few tentative steps toward her daughter, who's hand I squeeze before letting go and allowing them to hug, or Snow and Charming hug a shocked and wincing Emma, thankfully, Henry begins talking, making them let go before anyone who's not looking would notice how hurt Emma is and, more importantly before they hurt her too badly.

"She did it, she saved you." Henry says with a smile to his grandparents

"She saved all of us." Mary Margaret responds

Emma looks to be fighting every urge to run at this point. "Why are we here though, the cloud, it should've brought us back, right?" Henry asks what all the others were wondering

"That wasn't the end of the curse, it was magic." I say, the whole group looks towards me.

"How do you know?" Grumpy asks

I hold up my hand, scanning the crowd before my eyes snap back to Emma I attempt to concentrate enough for a snowflake to appear but before I can Archie comes racking up behind us, saying that the town is planing on killing Regina, I step closer to Emma, not doubting that she's going to stop it, Henry's response that she's still his mom works on whatever part of her that wasn't going to help was now firmly on keeping Henry's adoptive mother alive.


End file.
